


The Band's New Guitarist

by EyePencils



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:05:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/555683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyePencils/pseuds/EyePencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a trustworthy tip-off from Sollux, Jade and John invite Karkat to their band's practice area to try and convince him to join their band as their lead guitarist. Karkat is ashamed, but decides to show them what he's made of, and what his music is made of, too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Band's New Guitarist

"You mean to say, you've never tried this instrument before?"

"Fuck no! I'm not some wriggler who spends his time with childish toys! I'm a grown-ass adult."

Karkat tapped his foot impatiently as the inevitable assault began. Sollux sputtered and laughed, while John and Jade began their attack. Karkat knew it was coming; John had been hinting at their desire for some kind of frontman for their band. With Equius on drums, Sollux on the synthesizer, John on the piano, and Jade bringing up the Bass, they didn't really have anyone who could act as guitarist; Sollux's synthesizer didn't give the right sound, and he was quite adamant that it would never do. That's why he recommended Karkat to John and Jade. And, out of a sick, twisted desire to see him struggle, he warned Karkat beforehand. Karkat shot more death glares at his psionic friend, as Equius sat and stared from behind his drumset.

"Karkat, come ON man, you'd play the guitar so well! I've seen you play that harp at Kanaya's recital. You were stellar!"

"DON'T BRING THAT HORRID MEMORY INTO THIS CONVERSATION!" He fumed. How embarrassing. He was lucky that Terezi decided to be a no-show that night.

"Okay, okay, fine." John resigned. But Jade decided to pick up on her brother's heels.

"Karkat, you oafish fuck. Don't be such a spoil-sport and try out the guitar!" She puffed up her cheeks, with her hands on her hips.

"NO!" He screamed.

"DO IT!" Jade replied. "Or I'll sock you so hard in the throat you won't be able to talk for a week!" Karkat's pre-emptive reply barely left his mouth as he took in what she just said. He wasn't about to call her out on a bluff of that magnitude. He rather liked breathing without some sort of mechanical apparatus.

"FINE! I'll play that stupid goddamn guitar. Just... give me a few seconds to prepare, okay?" Immediately brightening up, Jade smiled from ear to ear as she handed over the old stratocaster that John tried playing when the band was first formed. Karkat appraised the guitar, giving it a curt nod to indicate he wasn't completely unimpressed, and took it into the recital room.

Karkat gave it a few experimental strums, inspecting the strings and tuning it appropriately. He didn't want to admit it, but he WAS an avid guitar player. He rather liked the distinct sound it produced. It took a lot of convincing for him to ever play in front of others, but they didn't need to know that. Taking a deep breath, he re-emerged from the room. John, Jade, Equius and Sollux sat or stood about the room, their instruments at the ready.

"John, you know how to play Guitar semi-decently, don't you?" Karkat spat. John shrugged. "Whatever, you'll have to do." He handed over the spare guitar to John. "Just follow my lead." Karkat took his position in front of the four others. "Start me in, Sweatquius." With a silent grunt, Equius began his countdown.

And Karkat played. As if through some sort of psychic connection, the other bandmates quickly caught on to what they were playing. They didn't think they ever played something like it before, but it was all on Karkat, now. His face was contorted into silent, furious concentration. John, who had barely any knowledge of the instrument, played opposite to Karkat. It was like playing opposite to a fire as it turns into a blaze.

"Holy shit..." John breathed. He took a break, before Karkat gave him the cue and he joined in. His fingers danced across the fretboard in tandem with Karkat's, as Sollux began laughing maniacally. The synthesizer was being played like it had never been played before. Jade closed her eyes and let her hands go to work. Equius huffed, sweat pouring off his body; from exertion now, not embarrassment. The cymbals crashed and the snare rang out and John and Karkat approached each other as they mirrored each other. In a brief reprieve, Karkat opened an eye to catch John panting heavily, as if struggling to keep up. John had no idea what he was doing. Karkat betrayed a silent grin.

Time to show those fuckers who's the best.

He broke off, glancing at Sollux's cackling face, as the psionic boy bled out a beautiful solo. He went crazy, letting out all he had, as if his half-assedness decided to shape up for a change. It was as if he was finally working with his self, rather than against. Finishing up, Karkat stepped up. "Eyes on me, fuckers." He whispered hoarsely.

What they all saw was beyond their reality.

Karkat, plucking and strumming, let the strings cut into his fingers as he made passionate, angry love with his fretboard. They watched as fire began to stream out behind him, as they soon realized they were no longer in the practice room. Karkat, hair soaked with sweat, his mouth contorted into a hateful grimace, his eyes focused on his instrument, let the blood run from his fingers, down the strings, as he continued his solo. Equius went wide-eyed in the midst of his piece, and John resorted to a standard rhythm as he let Karkat unload all of his passion into the song. They were mesmerized, stuck in their patterns, as Karkat showed them his vision. Raised upon a mountain of corpses, lightning struck in the background. Kicking the distortion pedal, he slid and picked on the fretboard, letting blood flick off as they vibrated- no, shook, with the primal energy he let loose. Karkat felt his energy begin to drain, and not wanting to keep it on any longer, wrapped up the song.

As the band woke from the dazzling display, they found themselves back in their practice room. Equius let out a loud sigh, breathing heavily. Jade's eyes glazed over in amazement, and John looked like he was about to burst from his skin. Sollux gave his knowing look to Karkat. This wasn't his first time. John hopped up and down in front of Karkat, struggling to speak.

Finally, he found the words. "K-Karkat!!!" He screamed, grabbing onto his troll friend. "How the FUCK did you learn to do THAT?!"

Karkat, with a smug grin spread across his face, peeled John's hands off his shoulders, as he gave the guitar back to him. Walking off to the door, he held his tongue. Right before he left, he turned around to look at his friends.

"Knight of Blood, fuckers." He said, and he dipped out of the door.

Jade sat down, sighing, with ecstasy hidden under her exhausted breath. "I should definitely call him up tonight." She said at long last.


End file.
